Caranthir's Afternoon
by kasura
Summary: Caranthir spent a pleasant afteroon at home.Valinor fluff fic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Caranthir's Afternoon  
  
Caranthir swaggered into the family playroom with a smirk on his face. This morning had gone absolutely swell according to Caranthir's term. Not only the day begun with cloudless sky, crisp air, and occasional delightful breezes, but he had shown the two brats of that pasty spineless blonde who's bloodline is superior. Their lingering screams and curses broke Caranthir into a big grin, and he almost patted himself on the back subconsciously for a job well done.  
  
The family playroom was empty as usual. Feanor was hibernating in his forge with Curufin, Celegorm hung out with his lady huntress, Maglor probably sang himself to sleep at the riverbank, and the twins tugged along Celegorm much to his dismay. No one knew what Maedhros was doing lately, as he was much absent from the family territory and activities. Caranthir suspected this strangeness is tied to another elf named Fingon, who happened to be one of Caranthir's less detested relations. Well, apparently some people are less scrupulous in picking their friends, Caranthir mused. But he is not going to confront his eldest brother on this issue. Last time when Maedhros blew up, Caranthir spent 3 days nursing himself. And Caranthir has a reputation for the worst temper among his brothers? well, Caranthir thought on with a twinge of guilt, even Manwe would blow up Taniquetil after that stunt.  
  
Caranthir's mind rambled on pleasantly as he sat himself down on a comfortable ornate chair next to the center table. The playroom was meticulous clean. The center oak table had a fresh embroidered linen tablecloth over it, which is scented with rose fragrance. Plates of fruits and pastries are placed next to a vase of lilies and hyacinths on the table. The place is impeccable, and all praises goes to Maglor for his amazing housekeeping skills. Caranthir picked up a book from the table, and started reading to pass some time before dinner.  
  
His finger thumbed through the pages until he reached a new passage in the book. Caranthir then read on relentlessly. The afternoon breeze came in through the glass paned window opposite him. Some wisps of his dark hair danced playfully with the wind. The setting was so relaxing that Caranthir didn't realize he was thirsty until 40 pages later.  
  
Caranthir decided to reach over the fruit plate for a nice juicy red apple to slack his thirst. Suddenly he felt a sharp bite on his hand from the fruit plate, and he withdrew his hand to his side with lightning reflex. He checked his hand, and saw a tiny red dot on it. Caranthir then turned his attention to the fruit plate to see what devilry has caused this, except to come eye to eye with a striped black and yellow lizard. The lizard, Eru above, is hissing at his offender using his forked red tongue.  
  
This lizard's eyes locked onto Caranthir's eyes fiercely, unwilling to back down. For it's a battle of wills, and the prize is a lovely red apple, which would feed the lizard for the day. Never a one to back down in a contest, Caranthir reached for the lizard, and intended to shook him off the apple. As his hands about to clasp around the little thief's body, the lizard's head swished its attention to Caranthir's fingers again, and retaliated with a deadly, painful bite to the middle finger. "Aww!!!" Caranthir yelled, fighting his instinct to withdraw his fingers to safety. This battle is not over yet. He proceeded as planned. His hand wrapped around the lizard's body like a band of iron, and tried to shake the lizard off his dinner/afternoon snake. The lizard, though in a dire situation, refused to bulge. His teeth and nails sank deeper to the apple flesh to strategically position himself from falling off his prize. His ribbed tail beat at Caranthir's hand to madly protest his manhandling.  
  
After half an hour of using various tactics, in short of killing the beast, to make him respect Caranthir's claim on the apple, which regrettably, all of them have failed. The lizard still perched comfortably on the apple, its eyes shone with fierce determination. Caranthir looked at the little thief, and acknowledged his opponent his respect for the lizard's tenacity and indestructible wills.  
  
And Caranthir heard soft footsteps slowly approaching the front porch. Judging by the elf's walking manner, he deducted it must be Maglor, which means supper is coming soon!  
  
He stared at the lizard solemnly and said, "You have won your prize. I, Caranthir, fourth son of Feanor, have granted you safe passage in this house to haul your newly acquired possession to your nest." He then threatened the lizard, "Don't tell anyone I let you off, I have a reputation to keep." The lizard raised his eyes to Caranthir, and there's a twinkle in his eyes signifying the unspoken promise to Caranthir.  
  
The lizard then skirted off the table with the luscious red apple, as Maglor appeared in the family room. Caranthir got up to greet his brother, but was recruited to move several crates of turnips deposited outside of family lawn, courtesy of Maedhros and Fingons' joint gardening collaboration. "Gardening!" snorted Caranthir, as Maglor threatened his brother to move faster or else supper is seriously delayed, Caranthir have decided that today's afternoon is quite pleasantly concluded. 


End file.
